


Live for you

by knewbetterboy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is getting old and he's enjoying it, Targlings (ASoIaF), lowkey sexy but let's keep it teen rated, royal name days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knewbetterboy/pseuds/knewbetterboy
Summary: A few glimpses on different celebrations of Jon Snow's name day as King of the Seven Kingdoms, a husband, and a father.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Live for you

**Author's Note:**

> a little domestic fluff as a reliever.
> 
> enjoy :)

Something soft brushed against the king’s nose, earning a grumble from him. He scrunched his nose in hopes of easing the slight tickle, yet kept his eyes closed to easily drift back to sleep. Then the soft rush touched his skin again, this time on the side of his cheek. Jon’s lazy grunt turned to a deep chuckle.

“Good morning, my love” he said hoarsely.

He forcefully opened his eyes, and stared blearily at the bright hues near his face. It was white as snow, and definitely not the silver of his wife’s hair, and absolutely looks like a tail.

“Ghost! Get off!” he yelled and started suddenly. The direwolf leapt from the bed, stared at his master curiously before stalking off to the opposite side of the room, probably taking his spot in front of the fireplace. 

Jon looked up, seeing the real Daenerys already dressed but hair her undone, and smirking at him. Sometimes he forgets how she glows differently without her usual braids. She walked closer to the edge of the bed and bent down.

“I am glad your wolf did the task for me to rouse you. Seeing as you intend to sleep in for the rest of the day because it’s your name day.”

“As you have mentioned that, it is my name day,” he reached out to grab her by the waist before she could make any movement, “and my first complaint is why are you already dressed when the gift I want is to make love to you until the sun sets and the moon smiles upon us and -”

Dany cut him off by placing her hand suddenly on his mouth. He took this as a jape, laughed behind her palm, and pulled her closer down to him to kiss her, his other hand that was not holding her waist already fumbling for the laces of her bodice. 

“Jon!”

“Dany, love, I already miss your -”

“You will have your wife back after the little feast.” said a blunt voice.

Jon started wildly again for the second time that morning, nearly knocking his head with Dany’s. He pulled up the blanket to cover his bare torso as though hiding the darkest secrets of the known world.

“Lady Olenna!” Jon exclaimed, scandalized.

The Queen of Thorns was not alone. Dany’s usual Dothraki handmaids were present, setting up the table for them to break their fast. Olenna Tyrell seems to be unbothered by Jon’s shock and lusty address to his queen. As though nothing happened, she lazily waved a hand at him.

“Now that you are awake, sleeping beauty, I am afraid to inform you about an urgent council meeting to be had before the little feast at noon. As I was just telling the queen before you woke.”

“Must you really enter the bedchamber to deliver such information?” he said, stifling a yawn.

“The queen invited me here, Your Grace, and you seem to be not bothered with all the additional presence in your quarters,” she turned to the door and nodded at Dany then looked back at Jon. 

“I shall save your name day greetings at the feast for formalities. Good day to you all.”

Dany had a quick word with her handmaidens before they left the chambers as well, and Jon slumped back down on the bed with his arm covering his face, mortified. The bed shifted, and when he looked down Dany’s head was resting on his chest, she was looking up at him with twinkling eyes.

“Can we break our fast now,  _ sleeping beauty? _ ” she teased, smirking.

His wife jumped out of his reach giggling, and tossed a pair of trousers at him. “Get dressed, unless you want Lady Olenna dragging you from here to the council chambers.”

“What about this urgent council meeting?” he asked, picking up his discarded tunic from the previous night and pulling it over his head.

“A raven from the Night’s Watch came before the break of dawn. Apparently several tribes of the Free Folk are fighting amongst each other.”

Jon took a seat on the table and scowled on his empty plate. “The Black Brothers can handle that. Until such time, we must inform the Lord Commander to send a request for mercenaries if the quarrel would grow more worrisome. I trust Edd Tollett to handle those matters perfectly.”

“And another from Storm’s End, my love. Lord Gendry is in need of a trusted advisor.”

“He does deserve some proper lord’s education. We’ll bring that to the council if, er…” the spoon of hot porridge was halfway to his mouth.

“If we could arrange a proper marriage?” Dany quirked her brow, standing in front of him and resting her hands on his shoulders.

Jon placed the spoon back to the bowl and placed his hands around her waist, lightly caressing her with his fingers. From this close distance, he could finally take in his wife’s scent of flowers and essential oils. He wondered how long he had overslept, for both of Dany’s morning and nightly vanity routines take for an eternity.

“You left me exhausted last night.” he muttered against her belly before pressing a kiss there.

“Aye,” she said, then giggled.

“ _ Aye _ , hmm? And how about our little dragonwolf?”

His hands drifted further to her back, and pulled the fabric of her dress around the waist to mold her curves. There, perfectly visible with the early morning sunlight that made his wife even glow prettier than the sun itself, was a bump on her belly. Jon grinned rather proudly, brushed his nose against Dany’s belly then kissed it.

“I pray to the gods every day for a girl.” he said with thick emotion. “I do not care about what sex will our first child be, my love. Anything will do, I mean you see, a lot of children is what we both wish, don’t we? As many as you want, Dany. It’s just that I...it would mean a lot to me for our firstborn to be a spitting image of yours. It would be like a privilege watching you grow up…”

“You say that to me at least three times a week.” Dany giggled.

Jon rested his forehead against her belly, relishing the silence around them and relaxing in his wife’s embrace. Then, a different caress touched his cheek. Wet, warm, and  _ furry. _

The king startled suddenly that he hit his back against his chair, and the culprit leapt from the moment as well, as surprised as his master.

“Ghost!” Jon snarled, “Why must you ruin all my moments?”

He made a beeline for the wolf, with Dany laughing behind him. Ghost ran and jumped atop of their bed, doing circles before lying down calmly.

“That’s not your bed, you lazy wolf! Get off!”

Before Jon could do much more than a long stride, an arm wrapped around his waist. He turned immediately to see Dany looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

“Let us break our fast first and I’ll take care of you for the rest of the day, please?” she purred.

Jon grinned, and had broken his fast  _ on  _ Dany that morning rather than the actual food.

***

The Red Keep’s population has doubled its size within an hour. It was a larger name day feast compared to what Jon normally had every year. This year, great and small lords alike were invited to bring their retinue of children, grandchildren, knights, men-at-arms, servants, mummers, and fools to honor the king’s name day. There was a melee to be had, and performances to be executed in front of the king and queen, even several dancers from Qarth traveled all the way from Essos to greet the royal family.

Diplomats from Volantis, Tyrosh, and Myr had also come to pay their greetings and gifts. But in truth as Dany had warned him a full moon before this day that, “These cities have been fighting their own wars as their way of living since the gods created them.” Jon only rolled his eyes and shrugged. “As long as they put Meereen out of their hands, we would be more than ready to handle their peace.”

As of the moment, these same lords, ladies, and foregin triarchs are doting on the royal couple’s three-year-old daughter. Rhaella, was the spitting image of both her own mother and grandmother. Where her mother had a fierce look and queenly mask, Rhaella was sweet and charming.

“But no doubt one day the babe will be fond of dragons, and the fire they bear.” Tyrion told the council with a slight shudder, to which both Dany and Jon were proud to smile at.

Lord Fossoway of Cider Hall and his lady wife came forward, bearing a magnificent quiver of arrows and a handsome bow. Jon looked at the objects at hand with curiosity, his grip on his wife’s waist tightened protectively, as though his fingers were trying to remember how to hold a bow. He missed the look his own daughter gave at the weapon being presented, as though she had met her match.

“Happy name day, Your Grace,” Lord Fossoway said, and his wife spoke next. “We thought such a gift might please you. The bow is made from one of the finest oak trees in the Reach.”

Jon gave them a small bow. “Thank you my lord, my lady.”

Rhaella fought to jump out of her mother’s arms, reaching for the bow and quiver. Jon held it up to her within a safe distance. Clearly this age is too young for his child to bear a weapon.

“You think it’s pretty, don’t you, my love?” he cooed.

“Jon, give her a few more years and maybe you can teach her.” said Dany.

“Of course. Perhaps a bit of time will do the trick. We’ll know if she’s still interested.”

“ _ Kepa! _ ” Rhaella whined, looking at the bow and quiver sadly, then gave her father a dark look.

“You really do have your mother’s pout.” Jon said, and he held the bow nearer to her, letting her delicate hand wrap around the handsome wood.

Dany rolled her eyes at him, and talked to Rhaella in a staged whisper, “Kepa is afraid you will outdo him in weapons, won’t you? I bet you will, our little dragonwolf.”

Indeed, it was a normal day for the court to watch the royal family melt into each other’s presence, as though they were completely alone.

***

There were many things Jon liked about Dragonstone. First and foremost, it was calm and peaceful. The smell of the sea was comforting, and the sound of its waves crashing against the rocks was cozy to his ears. Though gloomy in appearance because most of its designs were dedicated to the images and statues of dragons, it was simultaneously the fort of their family and ancestors.

This is where he met his wife for the first time. For what he considers the real beginning of his second life. It serves as a relieving escape from the stink and noise of King’s Landing. But when the years stretched on and he had finally turned the age of five and thirty, there were additional raucous noises in the ancient home of House Targaryen.

For instance, he woke up this morning to his wife grinding her bottom against him, her back pressed against his chest the whole night. His member reacted as fast as a lightning bolt, hardening to her warmth. He held her closer to him, pressing hungry kisses along the slope of her neck.

“Happy name day, darling.” she gasped as he reached beneath her night gown, cupping her breasts. 

“Fuck, Dany. The gods have really blessed me…” 

He made a move to hitch her night gown lower, but she stopped him. “Better to keep our clothes on, you know how our children might -”

“It’s only the break of dawn, they would still be asleep. I need you.”

“My love, I need you too…”

“Don’t wear anything to bed tonight, all right? I have -”

“KEPAAAAAAAA!”

“MUNAAAAAAA!”

“FUCK!”

Dany hastily arranged the front of her night gown, snuggling close to Jon, who plumped his head back on the pillows in frustration. They both struggled to right the blankets and furs in various states of position to look as though they had come from a very deep sleep. 

In a matter of moments, they heard an exchange of conversation in Valyrian right outside the chamber, one coming from the Unsullied guard stationed outside, and several demanding, high pitched voices. Jon understood the usual words  _ muna  _ and  _ kepa  _ and caught some like  _ princess  _ and  _ burn. _

“Oh dear,” he sighed.

Dany raised her voice and muttered a command beside him, at once, the door opened and two children pushed their way in. Aemon, their eldest son, was clutching the hand of Alyssane, the youngest of their five children who had only recently turned three. The two seemed to be the complete opposite match of their parents, for Aemon got the heart shaped face, violet eyes, and silver hair. While Alysanne inherited the Starks’ long face, grey eyes, and dark curls that rivaled her own father’s hair. Jon had a deep assumption that she would grow up to look like his own mother the moment he held her in his arms for the first time.

“Hello sweetlings!” Dany greeted them cheerfully, reaching for them.

Aemon let himself be engulfed in Dany’s arms and turned to Jon. “It’s your name day today. Isn’t it, kepa? Are we practicing swords today?”

“No, I think we should get some rest.” Jon replied, arranging Aly’s trinket on her hair. “Why are you up so early today, sweetlings?”

Aly giggled, and reached to wrap her small arms around his neck. He took a sniff.  _ They’re even done with their baths.  _

“Feast! Feast! Feast!” Aly exclaimed excitedly.

“Aye, just a moment. Where is Rhaella? And your brothers?”

After Jon ushered the two children back to their chambers, he and Dany proceeded to prepare for the day. A lazy day consisting of a simple feast with the whole family and the council. 

The king and queen later found Daemon and Jaehaerys with Ser Davos in the Chamber of the Painted Table, apparently immersed in a tutorial session of Cyvasse. Rhaella on the other hand, was fully dressed in Myrish silk with Dothraki breeches underneath her dress. She was practicing with her bow on the main yard of the keep, and had already perfected five targets.

After the family and other members of the council had drunk and taken their fill from the simple feast in honor of Jon’s name day, the royal family proceeded to take a walk on the beach of Dragonstone, followed closely by a small retinue of guards. 

At the age of eleven, Rhaella had already mastered to ride her own destrier. A name day gift given by her parents in her seventh year. Jon noticed that their firstborn had started growing up, and had begun to be aloof from her younger siblings. Perhaps it could be the weight of responsibility being the Princess of Dragonstone and Heir to the Iron Throne. Daemon and Jaehaerys turned out to be a duo of mischief, and could be sometimes found either hiding in the stables or back in their favorite hideout in King’s Landing: the dark chamber where the skulls of the old dragons of the Targaryens resided. About Aemon and Alyssane however…

“Our Aemon has been inseparable from Alyssane since she was born.” Jon said as Dany stroked his hair. They were resting against a rock, and he was comfortably nestled between her legs, his back on her chest.

“They’re siblings. It’s a natural connection in our family to be drawn so closely to another.” she muttered, braiding thin strands of his hair then loosening them again.

“Ah, is that why you couldn’t stop staring at me when I came here the first time?”

She rolled her eyes, he laughed. “No one can deny that you are comely. But let me remind you that you came to ask for my help.”

“I’ve got more than help,” he reached for her hand, kissing her knuckles and the ring that once belonged to her mother. “You’ve given me everything.”

He turned around to face her, hugging her to him. There were tears on the corners of her eyes. “Don’t cry now, love. I’m not yet done teasing you.”

She giggled. “Jon Snow, let me also remind you that you are the emotional one in this relationship.”

“Aye, you make me so.”

Together, they watched their children play along the sand. With Ghost running after them, and the dragons soaring on the sky freely. For years to come, the future of Westeros and their House will be passed to them. And as Jon listened to the heartbeat of his wife, he thought a second chance in life was not so bad after all.

It was the thousand years she promised him.


End file.
